An Assassins Absolution
by Fluttercat413
Summary: When a guardian of vengence is brought into a wrongly accused assassination, things go haywire and fast
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Authors Notes**

**I decided to try and write two full length chapter stories. I hope this is up to standard**

Prologue: A Tragic Beginning

They say your entire life flashes before your eyes when you start to die. Well, I'm here to say that that's 100% true.  
>There are a lot of things that will turn a person to a life of bloodshed, corruption &amp; darkness. Some turn for power and wealth, tempted by greed and envy. Others are forced to turn to survive, trying to run from the horrific pain &amp; torturous misery that haunts their existence as long as they draw breath. The people that will do anything to live, to forget, to forgive.<br>That kind of person is me. Because of my mistakes, I am cursed to bear the weight of my choices.  
>Now where do I begin? I guess from the start...<p>

Technically I came from a rich family, The Argetum's, but I was put up for adoption with nothing, not even a name, the minute I was born (I can't say I knew them, but yeah I fucking hate them). Nobody came for me, nobody wanted me, nobody cared about me... All I wanted was freedom. I was soon granted that when an elderly couple named Adam & Brionna gave me a home. They were poor and not living well, but I tried to do everything I could to help them. They lived just outside Westopolis. Adam was a plumber & Brionna was a gardener. I went to Westopolis Primary School, I was a top student, getting "A's" in every class (especially gym, science, civics & math). My life was amazing for a once poor foster child, I had a family, friends, warm food and an education, it was all perfect. But they say good things don't last long.  
>One day as I was walking home from a quick session of Extreme Gearing with my friends, just a normal stroll down the street, saying hi to all the neighbours, but all the neighbours were nowhere in sight, weird... I went to put the key in the door to enter my house, but the door opened at my touch, again weird. Then I walked up the rickety stairs, up to my parents room. I opened the door and was confronted by my fathers corpse hanging by his neck with wings engraved into his forehead and his eyes gouged out by these organic, metallic spikes (keeping in mind I was 9 at the time, so this is serious traumatic shit). I then walked into wardrobe and found my mum skinned and lying there on the floor like a rag doll while her skin was hung up like a jumpsuit, there was a white rose with them, I dont know why, there just was. I started crying my eyes out, hugging my dead parents and trying not to think negative thoughts, but I couldn't. I thought to myself 'this would never of happened if I was home earlier instead if trying to make some money in an extreme gear race. I wasn't going to go back to a foster home, so I did what any other kid my age would have done, I ran, nowhere in particular, I just ran.<br>At first I was scared, being on my own on the streets, completely defenceless, but I wasn't for long. I trained myself to be at my top physical potential. By the end of it I was bench-pressing 120kg weights, running mini-marathons all the time & owning streets fights without breaking a sweat. I also taught myself how to use different types of swords from dual swords to two-handed swords with sticks (you can't say you never used a stick as a sword). I was not loved, but I was feared. I soon made friends with a person named Blaze. She was an awesome girl, she tried to ask me out, but I said no. I'm not that type of guy. She ran away from home because her father was an abusive piece of scum. She couldn't take the abuse so she hit the streets. We train, fight, race & everything else together. We were like siblings.  
>One day, on my 12 birthday, while I was doing my 200 push-ups, a man calling himself "The Marshall" offered me a "shady job". Being 12 &amp; homeless I took the job without a second thought, but I told him that I wouldn't take the job unless Blaze could join to, so he let her join as well (little did I know that this job will change our lives forever). When "The Marshall" said a shady job he meant for me to become an assassin. He said that my skills were a little less than extraordinary for a child of my size, age &amp; background, but he said that I could be better. So for the next 6 years, I was "The Marshall's" right-hand assassin, doing anything that he told me to do, I've seen things that could haunt you for the rest of your existence. Blaze, amazingly, was really good, she was in the A Class of the assassin ladder, I was ranked XX Class. Your class represents what level assassin you are and each class is 2 times as powerful as the previous class. So a C class would be twice as powerful as a D class, but a XX class would be 32 times better than a D class. I was the only one in the XX Class (yeah bitches, I was the best). Assassins work in teams incase one assassin is killed, discovered or captured, their there to finish the job. My partner was none other than Blaze, she was the best in the AA Class, a perfect choice. Life was... Umm, interesting.<br>One day though, "The Marshall" asked me to trial an experiment that could mean a new generation of assassins, naturally I accepted. The tests were rigorous and challenging, but in the end I gained psionic powers, teleportation, regenerative healing & heightened senses. But that's not all, I gained another half of me. The tests had split me into two mental halfs; a calm, intelligent, naive, loyal, play-it-by-the-rules guy and a violent, arrogant, complex, hot-blooded playboy. He soon named himself Revlis, I don't know why, but it does sound cool. I voiced my disgust with "The Marshall", telling him that he had no right in doing this to me. He just said to shut my pathetic noise-hole and to learn to live with it, that I gained more pros than cons (which I guess was right). But I started to regain my sense of humanity from that point on. I started to fell sorry for whom I killed (to be fair, I never really wanted to kill anybody, it's just what I'm good at). I soon couldn't take it so I devised a flawless plan for me to leave the assassin biz for good, but first I needed weapons. So I forged myself some weapons, they included; an extravagant hand-&-a-half blade out of "White Chaos Alloy" (a metal that is completely indestructible) and a pair of Gun-Blades (a set of semi-automatic pistols with 9 different types of bullets ranging from incendiary to high-explosive and 50cm blades made out of "Black Chaos Alloy" (a metal with high vibrational properties)). I also gained possession of an experimental nanofibre body-suit that adapts to my body's every need. It will never tear, stain or wear-out. I was just about to leave when I overheard some excited gossip about some new item gained on Blaze's most resent assassination, a gem stolen from the body of a demon named Mephiles. They call it "The Corruption Diamond". The gem is meant to release the inner evil of someone, give them god-like powers & corrupt their heart and soul until they're nothing but an sinister, sadistic killing machine. My morals kicked in and I stole it before any evil went down. I knew that I wasn't going to get away with it (in fact, "The Marshall" was probably assigning a group to hunt me down, retrieve the diamond and terminate me at the moment I stole it), but I couldn't let something so powerful and evil fall into the hands of that corporation of cut-throats and back-stabbers. After all that, I left with the sun on my back and the wind in my face. I travelled for years, helping out little towns and suburbs that needed a better hand on their justice systems. I soon settled down in a city that highly needed my help, Crisis City.  
>By day I'm an average banker, in the evening I'm a bar-tender, feeding the decay of modern society their liquid-amnesia, but by night I become a vigilante of the dark, fighting for justice in this world of ice-cold hearts and red-hot tempers. I became the guardian of Crisis City, Soon they started calling me that, "The Guardian". I'm 23 years old, my hair's metallic silver, my eyes are metallic gold, my name's Silver Argetum Hedgehog and this is my story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Authors Notes**

**Update, here's you go, enjoys. /)**

Chapter 1: A Guardian Angel  
>Silver's P.O.V<br>As I'm walking home through the filthy streets of Crisis City, from my second-last day as a bank-teller, I decided I need someone to talk to. I pull out my 'Mango tPhone' & scroll through my contacts. 'Miles'... No. He'd be in college. 'Jet'... Maybe. But he's probably at a street race. Ahh 'Mack'. He always has something to say, whether it's good or not is an entirely different matter.  
>I click his name and wait for a reply.<br>One ring, two rings, three rings...  
>"What." Mack says as he picks up.<br>"It's me, Silver."  
>"I know, I have caller ID, why're you calling a scumbag like me. Isn't that what your fucking friend, Miles, called me."<br>"Don't worry about Miles, he was brought up by a rich & sophisticated family, so he thinks differently than us."  
>"So why the fuck does he talk to you then... Look, what do you need."<br>"I got fired today."  
>"Congratu-fucking-lations, about time. I don't know how you lasted. I-I would have bludgeoned someone to death with a god-damn 'Have A Nice Day' paperweight after two-day in that stuffy as hell, freak show of bank fucks with their books and Armani suits... Ye-ye-ye-ah, dangling people by their balls, sucking back iced cappuccinos &amp; walking around like their better than a working man like me, whispering behind my back. Who needs that man, they don't deserve the steam off your piss."<br>"Are you smoking crack."  
>"No, no, no I'm not, great, is it that noticeable."<br>"Yeah it is"  
>"Okay, so you got fired, when's your last day."<br>"Tomorrow."  
>"How'd the skank take it."<br>"Don't call my girlfriend that."  
>"But you knew who I was talking about didn't you. Alright look I got to go man. If you want to continue whining let's meet at the 'Steam-Room' at 6..."<br>"Can't do that, I've got to go to my second job as a bartender, remember. In fact you're the one who keeps trying to snag free drinks."  
>"Alright, alright then. Go to your job, but after work you walk into your fuck-stick bosses office and tell him to take tomorrows work day and shove it up his dick."<br>"I have no idea what that means."  
>"HE'LL FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT MEANS."<br>And he hung up.  
>I'm left pondering over what he said, which was 90% bullshit, but he does have a point about why was I a bank-teller to begin with. I looked at my watch and realised that I'm late for my shift at 'Chaos 9 Nightclub Bar'. I whipped out my Extreme Gear, Psychic Bullet, got on it and rushed to work. My extreme gear is a Control Type Extreme Gear, which means it's great for accurate turns, sudden bursts of speed and keeping balance. It was originally named Mind Wave, but I changed it over a year ago when people kept saying my speed on that thing is like a bullet out of a gun. It's ebony, silver, bronze-gold and aqua in appearance and looks sort-of like a highly extravagant arrow.<br>I finally got to work at about 5:56pm. I went and put my suit on and took my position behind the bar. The club takes a modern look at rock music and is shown in the decor. I mean vintage guitars mixed with bright lights and a disco ball just isn't a good combination, but the customers are happy, so I keep my mouth shut. For the last 3 hours I've been mixing drinks for this leather-clad Extreme Gear gang that call themselves 'The Fallen Angels Of The Lost' and it sucked. This green coloured hedgehog with the wannabe Sonic hairstyle particularly was pissing me off. He was drinking the most, he kept insulting the staff, sexually harassing the female customers and I swear he's high on something. Eventually one of the security guards asked him to leave, which ended the gang party (that guy must have been pretty important). Not even 20 minutes after the gang members left did this extremely beautiful girl walk in (I don't mean that everyone else is ugly, I'm just saying she's not piling make-up on like it's going out of fashion, she's acting natural & she's got the looks to go with it). She was a rose-pink coloured hedgehog with jade-green eyes. She wore a simple light-brown cardigan over the top of a light-blue blouse along with a sapphire skirt and black jeans accessorised with black and white boots, a pair of blue and black headphones, a simple spine bangle and a pair of black fingerless gloves with sapphire cuffing. Stunning doesn't even describe her. Pity that I'm already taken.  
>She walked up to the bar and sat down looking pretty glum.<br>"Can I fix you something to drink?" I asked.  
>She looked at me and said "Sure, that'd be nice, I'll have 2 shots of vodka mixed with pomegranate juice and orange juice, please".<br>"Sure, shaken or stirred?"  
>"None please."<br>So I got to work with the mixing. First I put orange juice in the glass along with two shots of vodka, I stir the vodka in two even out the flavour of the drink & finally I poured two shots of pomegranate juice in the bottom making it look like a sunset in the bottom of her glass.  
>"Here you go sunshine." I say as I pass her the drink.<br>"Thanks." She says as she takes the drink.  
>"I didn't catch your name." I say<br>"Nor did I catch yours." She answers with a wink.  
>"Touché, I see how it is. My name's Silver Argetum." I said as I put my hand out for a shake.<br>She giggles. "Interesting name, I'm Ames Rose, but my friends call me Amy."  
>We talked for nearly an hour.<br>"You're funny, here's my number, I've got to go." She hands me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.  
>"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you around."<br>"Maybe?" And with a wink she starts walking away.  
>I might have been creepy for watching her leave, but lucky I did. I saw 4 guys eyeballing her &amp; by the looks of them they are either high or drunk &amp; that's not good.<br>I ask the nearest security guard if they can take over my shift. I snuck out the back, took off my suit and put on my not so normal clothes. That's when Revlis took over.

Ames's P.O.V  
>That guy's really nice, I thought to myself as I'm walking home from the bar. He's different, he has an air if authority, but at the same time insecurity. He sounds both depressed and happy at the same time. I'll have to keep an eye out for that one.<br>As I'm walking a could feel like I was being watched. I look up and just briefly see a flash if cyan light, I then make an unnoticeable turn of my head to see what's behind me. I see 4 guys walking behind me talking to each other, but looking at me too.  
>Oh, no. Not now. Not me. I start to walk faster, they walk faster, I start to run and they start to sprint. I run at full speed through the alleys and sideways, but they are always following. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute, sweat was gushing down my back like a waterfall and I was breathing like every breath was my last. I kept running as fast as I could, but they stuck to me like glue. I could hear them, "You like them feisty, fellows." My luck soon ran out I was cornered in a dead-end. 'No, no, this can't happen, I know I'll just double back' I thought to myself, but I was cornered.<br>"Hey, where're you going baby, come on." Said the first thug.  
>The second thug puckered his lips at me. All of a sudden the third thug lunged at me.<br>"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as I kicked him in the crotch. They all pulled out switchblade knifes and attacked me. Then a blur of neon light rushed to the ground and as it landed a sudden wave of force hit me and sent the thugs flying.  
>Standing in front of me was a white-coloured hedgehog wearing a black full-body jumpsuit marked with gold strips and aqua neon lights. His hair was up in 3 distinct spikes on the left side if his face and a large tuft of fur hanging across his right-side if his face, making his right eye unseeable. He wore extravagant knee-height boots cuffed with gold, white gloves cuffed with gold again, a black cloak-like cape and a pair of black out shades marked with neon as well. The part that stood out the most was the large white sword that wielded, it was beautifully designed. On closer inspection I can also see a pair of dual pistols. Whomever this person is, he came here armed and dangerous.<br>"What do we have here? A couple if goons that decided to give this lively lady a most traumatic night. Well I don't think that goes well in my books. So I say this once, leave or else." This mysterious man said.  
>"And what if we don't?!". Said the first thug.<br>"Well, this will become a fun night... For me." He said with an insane grin in his face.  
>"Who the fuck you think you are telling me what to do. Get him!" And all the other thugs attacked.<br>I only just saw it, but the minute they pulled out their knifes, he threw his sword and stabbed all the knifes on his sword against the wall.  
>"You all are lucky I missed, I was trying to shish-kebab you all."<br>All the thugs drew pistols and started shooting. He seemed to dodge all the raining bullet fire and started showing his ferocious hand-to-hand combat skills. He knocked out the first two with lethal proficiency. The third kept shooting his pistol at him, so he had to stay a good distance away, eventually he ducked through his legs and kicked his knees in so that he could move, then the guy picked the gun up and threw it away. I didn't notice until he was on me, but the first thug was holding on to me with a knife at my throat.  
>"Hey, dick splash, make one more move and the girl gets it." The thug threatened.<br>The guy simply pulled his pistols out, flicked a switch and a medium length black blade extended from each pistol. A smirk spread across his face  
>"Didn't I deal with you last week? Weren't you trying to rob a poor mother of her car? You really can't stay away from your crimes, can't you 'hot-shot'."<br>"What did you say?!"  
>"I said... 'Hot-Shot." And a red bullet shot at the thug's arm, making him release me. I then, with lots of force, pushed him away into a wall. As I did that, two blades whizzed past my head and struck the wall diagonally, trapping the thugs neck in a V between the two bladed guns. I stepped back as the white-haired guy walked past me with his big sword in hand.<br>"Your a piece of work, you'll never learn. So I have a flawless way for you to not do any crimes again." He said venomously.  
>All of a sudden a streak of white flashed quickly and sliced the thug's hand off. The thug screamed as a response to the pain.<br>"Does that hurt? Oops. I'm sorry. Let me even out the pain." And with that he sliced off the other hand. The thug screamed louder.  
>"That's what you get for attempted rape! You're lucky that I'm letting you live! Now shut the fuck up before I shut you up!" With that the thug shut up quick-smart.<br>The guy turned to me and asked if I was okay.  
>"I'm fine... Thank you..."<br>"Call me 'The Guardian'."  
>"Right, well, thank you mister guardian sir. You saved me. However can I repay you."<br>"Don't walk alone at night, is a starter."  
>"Okay, will do, who are... WATCH OUT!" I say as the third thug pointed his gun at The Guardian (he actually was pointing at me, but I didn't know). Instantly he strides in front of me as the bullet hit him in the arm. In rage, he ran up to the thug, twisted his wrist (but not without a punch to the jaw), and kicked him in the forehead.<br>"Are you hurt?" He asked as he ran over to me.  
>"Fine, a little shaken. Why did you take the bullet?"<br>"Umm, because you would have died, genius. Do you need a lift home?"  
>"No I'm fine, but thanks. I'll see you around?"<br>"You better hope not. Bye." He said as he grabbed his sword and guns & left through the darkness.  
>He left me with a couple of questions. Who was that? Why was he here? Who is he? All to be left unanswered... for now.<p>

Silver's P.O.V  
>I enter my apartment after that interesting encounter. My apartment isn't anything special. My bedroom, lounge room and kitchen are in the same room, my laundry, bathroom and toilet are in the second room as well.<br>I see that my answering machine has 3 new messages. I click the button to start playing them. The first message is a compulsory message to say that I'm fired from my job, the second was a message from Mack asking for money for alcohol. The last message was from Heather, my girlfriend, or more like ex by the sounds of the message. As it played, I entered my secret room full off weapons and costumes & took off my costume.  
>"Silver, it's Heather. Are you there? Of course you're not there. You're never there, at least for me. Look I didn't want to do this over the phone, but it's not like you've given me any choice. I mean it's been 6 months and I haven't even seen you're apartment. Every time we sleep together I wake up the next morning alone. I mean jeez, where do you go at 3 in the morning &amp; where do you get all those scars on your body from. I thought that if I waited, that if I was patient enough, you'd let me in. That we could take our relationship to the next level. But then I realised that this is the next level. Goodbye Silver. I hope you find what you're looking for."<br>The message ends there. I was to depressed to react. I knew this would happen. I'm to cold, I shut everyone out, including my girlfriends.  
>I went into the bathroom and ran a hit shower. I stepped under the running water. The heat of the water (which was ice cold) was like heaven on my searing hot scars on my back. I felt this pain at the back of my mouth. I reached in a found the pain, a broken tooth. I pulled it out, spitting out blood and the pain stopped.<br>I got out of the shower, dried myself off, put my pyjamas on and slipped into my bed with my gun under my pillow. Hello sweet, comforting, relaxing sleep, even if it's only for 50 minutes. Then the cycle repeats itself...


End file.
